The Day My Fate Started To Change - Ladynoir 3
by NickiTheFabulos
Summary: An Almost Normal girl named Marrinete, lives a depressing live until something purrrrrfect happens.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I am Nicki and this is my fist Fanfiction. hope you like it! And i will see if i can update more often, So relax and what how the ship sales. 3_

 _P.S I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT AND THE STORY TY!_

 _-LADYBUG/MARRINETE OPV_

The day was blue and every minute that passed i could see my life go away from my eyes. I watched Tikki petting my hair. I am grateful of having her here with me. She is my only friend. I know i still have Alya but she is always to busy on her blog so when i need her she is never here. The clock striked 5:00 pm and I knew that i needed to go on patrol but it will be the same as beign alone. I still don't know why Tikki choosed me, Why me, I am just a depressed girl living a normal life (as others see it), who is shy and not that brave. P.S i am lonely.

My aparents are always busy and when they look at me they see disapiontment. That happens cause i do not bake i prefer to desing colthes and sing. But anyway i am getting used to it. I was getting ready to transform when i hear footsteps and a meow. I thought it was just a cat passing near by, but then I hear this. _" Meow, is time to save the day with my purrrrfect talents",_ is that a pearson akumatized or what. So as you may know i chased him.

I saw a black shadow in the rooftops but before i nothice I didnt transform so i went back to my hous. I transformed and i swang the Yo-Yo through out the buildings. I had lost his shade so i decided to live it alone and go on the top of the eiffel tower. I loved to go over ther, my inspiration just grew even bigger and i felt like i wasn't alone. I felt like i could almost touch the stars.

Happily looking at the stars, she felt something coming over her. _"Excuse me, Uhhm are you in danger?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys just a quick note I needed to tell you, I am sorry for the Little chapter but it was the prologue and now the story will continue TY!**

Aidren POV

The clock ticking was killing me and I was still surprised and frightened when Plagg told me I was the chosen one. How can it be me? Someone without emotions and happiness, someone that lonely. But at the same time, _I was excited._ For the first time in the history, I had a feeling. A good feeling that it is going to change forever. Maybe with this opportunity, I can express the real me! Maybe I can even be happy!

I bought a lot of cheese as Plagg told me while he was telling me everything about this _"power"._ After that I was ready to go on my first patrol, my first time changing people's life and saving them. I am so excited I couldn't even eat. He told me to say the words and I said them. "Plagg Close Out!" and then it happened. I had Cat ears, and a mask, and a suit so that no one could recognize me.

I went running through the rooftops. What was this feeling in my chest? The only thing I knew is that it was powerful and I loved it. I couldn't stop making cat noises and meowing and laughing. I love this I fell more confident, and I never want to go back to Adrien.

 _Now I was Cat Noir._

It was until i saw someone in the Eiffel Tower, I went chasing it. Maybe this could be the first person I save! I saw a red light that shined as brightly as the moon, when i was getting closer. _"Oh no is that an akumatized person?"_ I mumbled, but then when i asked her: _"Excuse me Uhmm, are you in danger?"_

The next thing i knew is that the most beautiful girl appeared infront me, with those amazing blue eyes getting teared up. They had the color of the ocean combined with the dark blue sky of the evening. Her hair with the color of blue orchids throwing to black with to small pony tails, and she had a mask, and a suit like me.

 _"WHAT IS THIS FELLING?!"_ I yelled to my inner self. It hurted more than the other feeling over the rooftops. It was like a pain in my chest but i could feel flying in my chest too. My heart was going to explode and then she said the most amazing words taking her tears off that made me explode.

 _M- "Hi I am ladybug nice to meet you, just so you know I am not akumatized and you?"_

 _A-" "H-Hi uhmm i am Cat Noir and I am not a bad person like y-you know uhmm"_

 _M- "Great now you think I am strange like everyone else thinks I am"_

A- _"N-NO! PLEASE DON'T THINK THAT PLEASE I AM SO S-S-SORRY I HURTED YOUR FEELINGS!"_

The next thing I knew is that i had this girl called Ladybug in my chest is breaking out of tears. For a reason it hurted a lot to see her suffer, but i didnt wanted her to go away from me. Please moon never go away.

- **Thit you liked it? Well i hope you do. Stay tune to tomorrow for the next chapter. TY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette POV

What the heck was I doing! Bursting out of tears in a stranger?! _"The heck I am ill !"_ I whispered to myself.

This person was warm, I could feel he was happy, excited and confident. You don't know how much I wanted to be like that. I wanted to feel nice for once, even while fighting, I was depressed. Why did my life be like this? This is what I ask myself every day on my life. I just had two reasons for waking up from my bed. That two reason are cause I know God will help me, and the second one is because I need to save the city from Akuma. I was starting to feel something when we heard a person scream.

?-"AHHHHHHHHH, Leave me alone! You sucker!

Wait is that who I think it is! Perfect now my worst nightmare came true, it was him Nathaneal. I liked him as a person but not as he liked me. He was searching two people, or Ladybug, or Marinette. The bad part is that I am both. "The Evillustrator is back!" He had been here a long time ago, in the same position, for the same reason. His heart was very fragile, and soft so I knew that he will be akumatized a lot of times.

I really didn't want to go and fight him, but I knew that the people needed me. I was going to tell the boy next to him to stay here safely but then he told me this first. _"Stay here, m, Lady! Be safe."_

M-"I _can't stay here you know? Doyou even know who I am?!"_ He looked at me funny, like if it was even a joke. Which it isn't! _"I am the 'hero' of this city, I am used to fight for this city. Equally he is looking for me."_

A- _"Wait you are that Ladybug! You mean that person that saves the city?!"_

M- _"Ughhh I dont have time for this! YES! I already told you who I am, Now if you excuse me I need to save Paris."_

Aidren/ Cat Noir POV

What did this had to happen! I loved how she was when she burst out of tears in my chest. But now even mad she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my hole life, But she reminded me of someone I know. Atleast I think so.

A- _"Well if you are going to fight, then I am going to fight with with you!"_

M- _"Excuse me is this your first time doing this?"_ She asked me with those beautifel shinning blue eyes.

A- _"Uhmm Yes M'Lady but I know how to fight, pls!"_

M- _"Well then follow me, I know how to get to that Akuma."_

When we got to the Akuma, I was frightned, but at the same time I felt safe. Was it she the one protecting me. But then the worst thing that I expected happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Ok So this is Chapter 3 Hope you like it, Stay tooned for Next Chapter. Luve U!**


End file.
